


The Supernatural Dating Game

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School, M/M, Trickster Gabriel, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets sucked into a dating sim video game, courtesy of Gabriel, and Dean has to win it to get him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Supernatural Dating Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluebird (Daintypuss)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daintypuss/gifts).



> This was based off of [this art](http://deadpai.tumblr.com/post/55476932100/supernatural-the-dating-sim-bonus-dean-playing) and the following ask from [Bluebird](http:casindeanspants.tumblr.com): "for the dating sim!au what if gab zapped cas into one of the games and the only way to get him out is for dean to finish the game with cas ending as his 'boyfriend'. but the farther he gets into the game the naughtier it gets and dean is surprisingly okay with it and he's hoping cas is too once he gets free because he'd really like get him into the back of the impala."
> 
> It was cross posted on Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/55580282346/for-the-dating-sim-au-what-if-gab-zapped-cas-into-one) and rebloggable [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/55662344253/made-rebloggable-by-request-shhh-im-not-really).

"This is the third time you’ve played this. We’re lucky it’s not a game that involves Cas dying."

"Shut up, Sammy. I didn’t know, and besides this is all Gabriel’s fault, and he’s always liked you better, so of course I’m the one that has to deal with this."

"It’s your boyfriend in there," Sam mutters under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. So, did you figure out how to get Cas out now?"

"Yeah, I think I have to pick the right options so he’ll be my…"

"Your what, Dean?" Sam says with a smirk.

Dean narrows him with a look and then shoves him out the door.

"Good luck! Seems like game Cas is picky," Sam shouts as Dean slams the door behind him returning to the laptop where Cas is waiting for Dean to pick an option as to whether he’ll join Cas’s study group.

Apparently in this game, they are in high school, which actually ended up being why Dean had to start the game over the first time. Turns out the Cas in the game would not have liked Dean in high school at all, seeing as Dean picked the options that he would have gone with had he actually been in high school and ended up with a “Game Over Try Again?” on his screen.

Of course, game Cas didn’t like Dean when he was over the top picking up on him either, which is why he was now on his 3rd time. He hopes this is it because he really can’t stand being forced to be entertainment for Gabriel and having to stare at an animated Cas. It was bad enough when he saw him as a tiny action figure.

What Dean doesn’t realize that as Cas warms up to him after picking the right options (turns out game Cas is ok with Dean being flirty sometimes but prefers when Dean is sentimental and romantic in his options), what he and “Cas” end up doing to solidify their “relationship” goes beyond the “T for Teen” rating on the game. Looks like the more he chooses to be loving and romantic to Cas, the more things Cas is willing to let Dean and him do.

The more surprising thing, though? The further Dean and Cas’s fake game relationship continues, the more Dean wants the game to be over already because he’d much rather prefer to be getting this blowjob in the back of the Impala in real life than in a stupid video game. But as much as he wants to get the game the hell over with, he knows he can’t rush the Cas in the game or else he’ll have to start over again, and he doesn’t think he could take it.

By the time that Dean and “Cas” are going steady in the game and are getting ready to go to “prom” together, Dean has a hard on and is so desperate to get Cas out of this fucking game. Finally,  _finally_ , they kiss at prom and are awarded prom King and King (who knows Gabe’s weird), the game is over and he’s won.

The closing credits roll and suddenly Cas appears next to the desk a bit disoriented, but his usual trenchcoat-ed self with no sweater vest or book bag or CGI face.

"Cas!" Dean gasps, jumps to his feet, grabs Cas’s lapels and hauls him into a kiss. When he finally pulls back, Cas seems unfazed by Dean grabbing him and planting one on him.

"It took you long enough," Cas says. Dean looks at him in shock. “You really expected me to say yes to you suggesting we get in the back of your car when I asked you to join my study group?"

"Uhhhh…" because Dean has no answer to that, and it kind of means he can’t say what he was actually going to say because he was in fact going to suggest they go to the back of the Impala right now.

Castiel shakes his head. “If we’re doing this, I’m doing this in a bed, Dean. We are not in high school, and I am not asking you to study with me.”

Dean smiles. “A bed, I can totally provide. Besides, not sure my knees and back would like me in the morning if we did go to the Impala.”

"I wouldn’t either."

Dean leans in and kisses Cas again, slower this time, relishing it. “Come on prom King, it’s prom night, and I got us a hotel room.”

Castiel rolls his eyes but lets himself be dragged by Dean to the bed to spend the night in a way that any cliche teen movie would be proud of.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello and fangirl with me on my [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com)!


End file.
